parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hercules Home Video (a.k.a. Hercules and the Backyard Gang and Hercules and Friends)
Cast The dinosaurs * Barney - Hercules (TUGS) * Baby Bop - Shanti (The Jungle Book) * BJ - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Riff - Gill (Finding Nemo) The Backyard Gang - onwards * Michael - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Amy - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) * Tina - Antia (101 Dalmatians) * Luci - Jessie (Toy Story) * Jason (BYG) - James (Thomas & Friends) * Adam - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * Michael and Amy's Mom - Nanny (101 Dalmatians) * Michael and Amy's Dad - Bloat (Finding Nemo) * Derek - Lucky (101 Dalmatians) * Jeffrey - Luigi (Super Mario Bros) * Tina's Mom - Lucy (101 Dalmatians) * Adam's Mom - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros) * Kathy - Tiff (Kirby) * Jennifer - Woody (Toy Story) * Joseph - Thomas (Thomas & Friends) * AJ - Bert (Sesame Street) * Min - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Shawn - Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) * Mother Goose - Elsa (Frozen) * Tosha - Cinderella (Cinderella) * Julie - Candace (Phineas and Ferb) * Clarance the Goose - Top Hat (TUGS) * David (Kenny Kooper) - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) * Jason (TV Series) - Doc (Snow White) * Carlos - Hank (Theodore Tugboat) * Kelly - Sigrid (Theodore Tugboat) * The Winster - Olaf (Frozen) * Professor Tinkerputt - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) * Stella the Storyteller - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) * Maria - Peach (Finding Nemo) * Juan - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Kenneth - Sheldon (Finding Nemo) * Stephen - Warrior (TUGS) * Kristen - Bubbles (Finding Nemo) * Kim - Emily (Theodore Tugboat) * Jesse - Henry (Thomas & Friends) * Rebecca - Pearl (TUGS) * Robert - Jasper (101 Dalmatians) * Curtis - Kristoff (Frozen) * Chip - Berlioz (The Aristocats) * Keesha - Marie (The Aristocats) * Hannah - Sally Seaplane (TUGS) * Emily - Dory (Finding Nemo) * Jill - Lillie Lightship (TUGS) and lots more! Home videos * The Backyard Show *Three Wishes *A Day at the Beach *Waiting for Geppetto *Hercules's Campfire Sing-Along *Hercules Goes to School *Hercules in Concert *Rock with Hercules *Hercules's Magical Musical Adventure *Love to Read with Hercules *Hercules's Imagination Island *Hercules Live! In New York City *Hercules Songs *Hercules Safety *Hercules's Talent Show *Hercules's Fun & Games *Hercules's 1-2-3-4 Seasons more coming soon... Episodes Hercules Says Characters Hercules (from TUGS).jpg|Hercules as Barney Shanti.jpg|Shanti as Baby Bop Princess Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine as BJ Gill the Moorish Idol.png|Gill as Riff Nemo finding nemo.png|Nemo as Michael Perdita in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure.jpg|Perdita as Amy 101dalmatians 150.jpg|Antia as Tina Jessie2.jpg|Jessie as Luci JamesModel.png|James as Jason Pongo.jpg|Pongo as Adam Bloat.jpg|Bloat as Michael and Amy's Dad 101 dalmatians lucky.jpg|Lucky as Derek Edgar.jpg|Edgar as Bear Luigi.jpg|Luigi as Jeffrey Princess Peach Artwork - Mario Party 6.png|Princess Peach as Adam's Mom Tiff in Kirby Right Back at Ya.jpg|Tiff as Kathy Sheriff Woody.jpg|Woody as Jennifer Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay16.png|Thomas as Joseph Bert smile.png|Bert as AJ Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Min Scooby doo 2016.jpg|Scooby Doo as Shawn Snow queen elsa in frozen-wide.jpg|Elsa as Mother Goose Cinderella in Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella as Tosha Candace Flynn (TV Series).jpg|Candace as Julie Zorran.jpg|Zorran as Rainbow Beard the Pirate TopHatUpRiver...png|Top Hat as Clarance the Goose Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth as David (Kenny Kooper) Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2389.jpg|Doc as Jason Hank.PNG|Hank as Carlos Sigrid-TheodoreTugboat.png|Sigrid as Kelly Olaf in Frozen Fever.jpg|Olaf as The Winster Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere as Professor Tinkerputt Isabella Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella as Stella the Storyteller Peach the Starfish.jpg|Peach as Maria Bruce.jpg|Bruce as Juan Sheldon the Sea Horse.jpg|Sheldon as Kenneth Warrior (from TUGS).jpg|Warrior as Stephen Bubbles (Finding Nemo).jpg|Bubbles as Kristen EmilyandtheSleepOver21.png|Emily as Kim Henry'sForest10.png|Henry as Jesse PearlHeader.jpg|Pearl as Rebecca Jasper Badun in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Jasper as Robert Kristoff in Frozen.jpg|Kristoff as Curtis Berlioz.jpg|Berlioz as Chip MarieCat.png|Marie as Keesha Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Hannah Dory.png|Dory as Emily Lillie Lightship (TUGS).png|Lillie Lightship as Jill Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas